Terraria
Terraria was a series that was broadcast weekly on the stampylonghead channel. Plot The series is a 'Sandbox Series' which means the episodes are created with no real objective or mission, much like the Lovely World videos. As the title suggests all videos are set inside the Xbox 360 video game 'Terraria' which has a resemblance to Minecraft. Stampy was usually joined by Lee in every episode, along with other guest appearances from other 'helpers', like the Lovely World. Since then they no longer appeared in his videos, and thus, Stampy is playing the game by himself. Episodes The first episode was uploaded on 27th March 2013. A public vote was given to the future of the series and the majority of viewers that took part voted for a new series to be broadcast to take the place of Terraria until the issues were fixed. Lego The Hobbit eventually became a temporary replacement to Terraria. The series returned on 14th August 2014. The series currently has 163 episodes as of 11th May 2017. The series is unconfirmed to be discontinued, but the delay may just mean he is waiting for the 1.3 console update. This however is very unlikely to occur due to the Xbox 360 version (the console he plays the game on) being longer supported by developer Re-Logic. Episode 1: My First Night Episode 2: Stampy's Wonderful Hut Episode 3: The Dangerous Depths Episode 4: House Extension Episode 5: Upgrades Episode 6: The Corruption Episode 7: Cave Bunny Episode 8: I'm Rich Episode 9: Jedi Friends Episode 10: Super Gerbil Episode 11: Eye Of Cthulhu Episode 12: Underground Jungle Episode 13: Glowing Cave Episode 14: Bluey The Slime Episode 15: Walking On Water Episode 16: Floating Island Episode 17: Skeletron Episode 18: Shiny Red Balloon Episode 19: Invisible Man Episode 20: Googlies Galore Episode 21: Goblin Army Episode 22: Purple Daze Episode 23: The Waiting Game Episode 24: Bound Goblin Episode 25: Surprise Attack Episode 26: Eater Of Worlds Episode 27: Raining Zombies Episode 28: King Slime Episode 29: Frost Legion Episode 30: Final Showdown Episode 31: Basement Simulator Episode 32: Basement Bar Episode 33: Trip To Hell Episode 34: The Underworld Episode 35: Voodoo Magic Episode 36: Bluey's Room Episode 37: Great Hall Episode 38: Stampy's Hot Buns Episode 39: Inside Garden Episode 40: A New Adventure Episode 41: Upside Down Episode 42: Tree House Episode 43: Eyes Everywhere Episode 44: Four Rooms Episode 45: Giant Worms Episode 46: Lee's Room Episode 47: Library Episode 48: Flying And Shooting Episode 49: First Mechanism Episode 50: Walking Cactus Episode 51: Watery Caves Episode 52: Fantastic Fortune Episode 53: Squid's Slippery Room Episode 54: Evil Snowmen Episode 55: Santa's Grotto Episode 56: Blade Of Grass Episode 57: Hellforge Episode 58: Too Much Stuff Episode 59: I Give Up Episode 60: Battling Squid Episode 61: Muramasa Episode 62: Lee's World Episode 63: The Last Chest Episode 64: Night's Edge Episode 65: Ivy Whip Episode 66: Sky Arena Episode 67: Dodging Darts Episode 68: Battle Tournament Episode 69: Googlie Pit Episode 70: Diving Gear Episode 71: Teasing Man Eaters Episode 72: A New Beginning Episode 73: Wall Of Flesh Episode 74: Underworld Bridge Episode 75: Rematch Episode 76: Greenhouse Episode 77: Gardening Episode 78: Lashings Of Lava Episode 79: A New World Episode 80: Winter Wonderland Episode 81: Giant Spiders Episode 82: Lihzahrd Episode 83: Queen Bee Episode 84: Dungeon Trinkets Episode 85: Snow Box Episode 86: Costumes Episode 87: Biome Boxes Episode 88: Slime Bunnies Episode 89: Many Mannequins Episode 90: Mannequins Makeover Episode 91: Brain Of Cthulhu Episode 92: Brain Battle Episode 93: Christmas Crazy Episode 94: Pet Puppy Episode 95: We Did It! (In this episode stampy transfers to hardmode) Episode 96: Cobalt Drill Episode 97: Enchanted Sword Episode 98: Bound Wizard Episode 99: Beam Sword Episode 100: Adamantite Forge Episode 101: An Old Enemy Episode 102: Wyverns Episode 103: Pirate Attack Episode 104: Captain Morgan Episode 105: Angel Wings Episode 106: Souls Of Night Episode 107: The Destroyer Episode 108: Steampunker Episode 109: Lots Of Bosses Episode 110: Steam Style Episode 111: The Twins Episode 112: Diddly Squat Episode 113: Power Glove Episode 114: Avenger Emblem Episode 115: Mechanical Skull Episode 116: Skeleton Prime Episode 117: Catching Critters Episode 118: Bunny Hutch Episode 119: So Many Birds Episode 120: Collecting Cutlass Episode 121: Life Fruit Episode 122: Mushroom House Episode 123: Truffle Episode 124: Goodie Bags Episode 125: Heart Lanterns Episode 126: Ninja Turtle Episode 127: Frostburn Episode 128: Megashark Episode 129: Party Bullets Episode 130: Feeling Festive Episode 131: Minecart Episode 132: Fishing Episode 133: Angler Episode 134: Robot Stampy Episode 135: Pickaxe Axe Episode 136: Chlorophyte Episode 137: Excalibur Episode 138: Solar Eclipse Episode 139: Turtle Armor Episode 140: Plantera Episode 141: Ectoplasma Episode 142: Suspicious Skull Episode 143: Coward Episode 144: Not Again Episode 145: Positive Outlook Episode 146: Jungle Temple Episode 147: Golem Episode 148: Party Room Episode 149: My Old Enemy Episode 150: Truffle Worm Episode 151: Duke Fishron Episode 152: Pharaoh's Mask Episode 153: Shoe Spikes Episode 154: Climbing Claws Episode 155: I'm So Powerful Episode 156: Boss Hunting Episode 157: Terra Blade Episode 158: Inferno Fork Episode 159: The Big Battle Episode 160: Dodging Duke Episode 161: My Last Chance Episode 162: Pumpkin Moon Episode 163: Frost Moon Episode 164: Coming Soon... Trivia *The first episode holds a Guinness World Record for being the "Most viewed Terraria video", with over 9.5 Million views. Category:Games